


Vulnerability of the Mind and Body

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Incest, My first and maybe only story for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hoped no one else could tell how she was feeling and if they did she begged for it not to be Sasha. Any idea she had of that discussion coming up never led to happiness. Instead, it was always the worst possible outcome involving her scaring the most important person in her life and being left alone and maybe it was just her paranoia, but when she harbors this big of a secret paranoid thoughts could quickly become a new reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability of the Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me, so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

Fiona had fallen in love.

She hated to be the one to feel this way, full of unreachable desires that led to fantasies and it all made her feel uneasy. Restless, in fact. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept, but she knew it was before Rhys and Vaughn fell into their lives. And maybe them being around was a decent break away because each day it seemed that the thoughts decreased. The thoughts of hand holding that they do all the time and kisses, small ones on the cheek, but in her mind they must've been the most lust filled kisses she could get. Or give.

She hoped no one else could tell how she was feeling and if they did she begged for it not to be Sasha. Any idea she had of that discussion coming up never led to happiness. Instead, it was always the worst possible outcome involving her scaring the most important person in her life and being left alone and maybe it was just her paranoia, but when she harbors this big of a secret paranoid thoughts could quickly become a new reality. But she felt secure in her abilities to hide it. There were no love gazing moments or too long lingering hugs where she became too wrapped up in how warm everything was to notice that their hug lasted longer than it should have, even if they seemed shorter than they used to. She didn't feel this way when they were kids, though, and she wished every day she could go back to that simpler time.

When she was younger, she didn't feel so frightened. When she was younger, she didn't feel like the weight of the world was hanging on her shoulders slowly crushing her in guilt and absolute pain. And she definitely didn't feel so insecure because some corporate scum showed up with money to waste and eyes for Sasha. Because it was clear as day that he'd grown fond of her and maybe she didn't see him as the enemy anymore, but as someone who could do what she's always promised.

Take her off this planet.

A better life for them, that's what she's promised since they were just kids. Empty promises she was never sure she could keep, but somehow was worth it when those eyes lit up and a soft chuckle escaped.

“You have always been good at lying,” and she has been except it wasn't in any way a lie. She's done practically anything to find them a way off Pandora and not one of them was pleasant. Especially when she has to have Sasha pretend to be some bartenders girlfriend for a scam. Even though she hated it, and she really did. She hated having to see her pretending to be so in love with August. Whether fake or not, the burning jealousy she always felt was very much real. And even though their plans to sell a fake vault key was ruined, she was slightly relieved that she'd never have to see Sasha's fake loving stare for him again. So, that's how she ends up with a foolproof plan that was ruined by two Hyperion workers that she's now stuck with and 10 million dollars blown to pieces.

Yet that was the least of her problems.

But she found comfort in moments like this where Rhys and Vaughn were quiet and it was Sasha's turn to drive the caravan and she could just sit back and relax.

“What do you think of Rhys?”

Relaxation was gone once Sasha mentions him and she tries her best to ignore the scoff that's building up. She swallows hard, pulls her hat down to shield her eyes, and thinks of the best response.

“He's a jerk. Why?” Maybe she didn't mean it to come off as harsh as it sounded, but she was suddenly aching and she couldn't even say it. Sasha raises an eyebrow and briefly she takes her eyes off the road to glare at her. The only thing Fiona sees is a puzzled look like she doesn't know why she hates him, even though she was sure she hated him just as much.

“I was just wondering,” she shrugs, but Fiona knows when she was lying and this was clearly one of those times.

“Uh-huh,” she drags the word out, which catches her attention as she shifts her eyes to her every other second. Fiona crosses her arms, taps her finger against her shirt, and waits for a better answer.

Which Sasha is quick to give, “Okay, fine. I've been thinking, maybe they aren't as bad as we thought. I mean, they did stay with us even when they realized that the vault key was a fake.”

“They tried to steal our van,” her response was dry and she didn't think she could handle anymore eye contact with her, so she turns her eyes to every object they pass, “Besides, they're stuck with us.”

“I don't know. They could leave any time they wanted, right? There's nothing stopping them.”

She finally scoffs, “Except they're public enemy number one back home. Plus, Rhys is determined to screw over Vasquez. Don't you think he'd do anything to do that?”

Part of her had to admit, doing whatever you can to complete a task was the one thing she had in common with him, so maybe she understood why he was still here and maybe she wasn't as bothered by him as she claimed to be. But with Sasha giving a You-know-I’m-right grin, Fiona silently begs for it to stop, she couldn't even think of a good enough way to say that.

“Aren't you the one who always said to keep a close eye on everyone? Yet now you're trying to convince me to trust them?” 

“I just think if we have to ‘be stuck with them,’” she mimics her words that follows with a wink, “we should try to trust them. I'm not saying we open up every secret we have, but an understanding.”

“Sash, the only person I trust is you and that’s never backfired on me before,” there's a slight change in the way Sasha is looking at her, almost as if there's an understanding, and she’s smiling in a way that gives Fiona a false sense of hope. She ignores whatever emotion she's feeling.

“I think he likes you,” there's a brief silence that Fiona's unsure of the meaning behind it, “Rhys that is.”

She wasn't expecting that, so she's not sure of what to say. Through the corner of her eye she glances his way and he's still chatting quietly with Vaughn, shuffling around the cards in his hands, and only occasionally looking toward them. Until he notices her and he couldn't shift away quick enough. She grinned, but it wasn't anything special. Part of her hoped that she'd get the same heart shaking, adoring feeling she does once she looks back to Sasha, the other part wanted to curse herself for being so foolish. She just shakes her head because no words could explain what she feels.

“You don't think so?” There's a gasp that follows, of course it's utter sarcasm, “Because I do.”

And before she can stop herself, “It's not me he's interested in,” the words slip out and she's sure they're drenched in aggravation. Enough of it to take Sasha by surprise and now she had to pretend like she was too consumed by chewing her lip to see the pity in her eyes.

“What makes you say that?”

“It's obvious, isn't it? He's constantly alone with you and when he's not he's staring at you. I mean, Vaughn doesn't do any of that,” she glanced back to make sure neither of them can hear and once she realizes that all of their attention is directed to staring out the back window, she turns back to Sasha. Who's currently trying her best to focus on driving.

“That doesn't mean anything, Fi. Besides, I think you're more suited for him than I am.”

“What makes you think that?” She has to hold back any kind of disgusts that she has, which clearly fails since Sasha is raising a hand in defense.

“I don't know, but aren't you just a little curious about it?”

No. She wasn't because she was so consumed by keeping her feelings down to even begin thinking about a romance with anyone else and of course that wasn't the best way to go. She swears if she could she'd stop it all and maybe find someone else, if she even wanted that. She didn't want to feel like this, it was too agonizingly painful to be pining after someone that she'd never be able to be with and clearly that pain was showing because Sasha now had a look of worry and her hand is reaching out to rest on her knee.

“I-I don't…” suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe and she tried to force out. She was sure it caused her to gasp. She hated this.

But Sasha gives her the kind of smile that seems to always comfort her, “It's okay.” Then, she's giving off a look that's almost like she knows every reason she has for not being the least bit interested in Rhys. Or anyone really. All she can do is hope that's not the case.

“It… is?”

Her hand grips once, then she pulls back and it’s back on the steering wheel.

“You don't have to like him. You don't even have to trust him. There's no rule that says you have to be with someone,” now there's a hint of playfulness in the way she smiles, “It'll just be us against the universe, right?”

Us. She's keeping back any emotions, any kind of tears that threaten to spill out, and now the outside of the van is the only comfort she's getting. She can't point out any moment where Sasha has seen her cry, she's always been the strong one only because she had to. So, if she cried it'd catch everyone's attention and she’d be stuck having to give a lie to why she suddenly feels like this. She decides that it's best to ignore it.

“Right.”


End file.
